


石狮记

by SophiaSerica



Category: History - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaSerica/pseuds/SophiaSerica
Summary: 当他从大理石的形态苏醒。
Relationships: Constantine Palaiologos/Mehmet ii
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	石狮记

**Author's Note:**

> 1.如果tag有误烦请指出  
> 2.如有冒犯烦请指出  
> 3.用了其中一个人物的笔名代称

杰西卡曾经无数次沉入一个梦境。  
乳香的气息熏染着殿堂，细白的蜡烛燃起一丛丛萤火， 圣母、基督与圣徒们带着温柔的微笑，从穹顶俯视着他们的信徒。  
这种感觉于她而言很陌生。她已经二十二岁，是一名土耳其厨子的妻子，丈夫的厨艺很好，他在耶尼切里学来的手艺并着孕育几个孩子的过程让她迅速丰腴起来。可现在她还是十四岁的，养在修道院里的小姑娘。  
——我请求你们的原谅。  
她听到一个声音。  
杰西卡再一次寻找声音的来源，哭泣声却迅速包围并淹没了她。十四岁的小姑娘个子不高，她踮起脚尖，看到一个紫色的身影，背对着祭台，面向跪地祈祷的人群。某一刻她大胆地与他对视，他的面貌在无数个梦境的迷雾里渐渐模糊不清。  
杰西卡想那之后她就没见过他，不是每个人都敢直视奥古斯塔广场上悬挂的头颅，毕竟只要他们刻意绕开几步就至少可以保存一点微茫的希望。  
她从最新的一个梦境里醒来，把丈夫和孩子们的脏衣服收拢起来，预备开始一天的家务。她看着手里的一大捧衣服，像看着一个虚幻的影子。哈兹莱特是她的丈夫吗，她怎么会有丈夫？怎么会有两个叫艾哈迈德和尔萨的儿子？至于小女儿玛丽亚姆，还会在饥饿时哇哇大哭而不是讲出词句的小婴孩，那倒仿佛确乎是她的女儿……  
杰西卡觉得自己好像还在梦境里、也许自从永恒之城陷落开始，这就是一场不会醒来的噩梦。她抱着盆走下楼梯，脚下踏空了一步。杰西卡抱紧了手里的衣服，预备和它们一起滚落到地面上。预想中的疼痛没有出现，杰西卡被一双有力的手扶住。  
她抬起头来，看向扶住她的那个人，口中用土耳其语道了声谢。  
杰西卡看清了他的脸，梦里紫色的身影一下子有了清晰的面容。  
这是个梦，或者她的梦醒了。在噩梦里哈兹莱特对她说，他亲手斩下了皇帝的头颅。“现在又怎么样，我还不是个厨子，生来的穷命有什么机会也混不成什么帕夏或者贝伊。”  
现在那个于教堂里见过的身影站在她的面前，只是他不再有高贵的紫色环绕。在她的背后，哈兹莱特发出变了调的尖叫，然后飞奔而下跃上驴背。  
杰西卡看着那个人被士兵们带走，抱着一堆脏衣服坐在台阶上。尔萨大呼小叫地喊着妹妹哭了妹妹尿了，而她只是恍惚，也许她又做梦了，也许她的噩梦还没有醒。

自打那个黑色的星期二，或者光辉的星期二以来，这座城市从来不缺少人们交头接耳里的传说。哈兹莱特的妻子杰西卡仍然保留着基督教信仰，她曾经对哈兹莱特说起牧首金纳迪乌斯的推测，审判日的到来是在主道成肉身后一千四百九十二年。而哈兹莱特骑上马时无数次想起希腊人曾经偷偷讲述的另一个传说——那位皇帝没有死，他会在审判日到来前归来夺回他的城市，乃至重新征服帝国。  
直到重新看到那副面孔之前，哈兹莱特都对这个传说嗤之以鼻。他亲手斩下了那颗头颅，看着同伴把它悬挂在查士丁尼之柱上。没有人可以死而复活，先知尔萨不是死而复生只是从后门逃走，而最后也是最尊贵的先知也没有再次回到人世。没有人可以——直到他看到那张脸。  
现在好了，他告诉自己。对于传闻里会从黄金门夺取伊斯坦布尔的人来说，他最好的归宿应当是黄金门边的七重堡垒……而永远成不了帕夏的他能接着去当个厨子就再自然不过。  
哈兹莱特转头走向呆呆坐在台阶上的妻子。在他身后，一名耶尼切里飞身上马，把讯息传达到名为托普卡帕的宫殿。

在被投入七重堡垒的监狱之后，康斯坦丁诺斯发觉他的待遇意料之外地好。他没有受到杰西卡推测的酷刑折磨，也许是他实在没有什么值得拷问的——城市曾经的主人所拥有的知识全盘跟不上现在的情形，他甚至没有来得及从那个跌倒的女人口中问出这一年距离土耳其人摘下那举世渴望的红苹果之后又过了多少年；而苏丹陛下也没有什么兴趣同他玩些圣徒殉道之类的游戏。他眼下也没有听任何人说起预备把自己处死的打算，那些人只是遵从命令，沉默地来了又走。  
被尊称为法提赫的苏丹慷慨地给予了他曾经的敌人优厚的待遇，甚至偶尔会想起需要给七重堡垒的囚徒增添什么东西，于是他的仆人就会沉默地把一些东西放进康斯坦丁诺斯的屋子。这一天送来东西的人甚至大胆地说了几句话，因为这一次苏丹陛下命令送来的是几本书籍，里面有一本圣经，而这间屋子暂时看不出来有什么地方适宜安放一本圣经——于是康斯坦丁诺斯很平静地说，“把它放在床边吧。”  
于是他现在有两个既负责服侍也负责监视的仆人，有一间没有阳光，但环境尚可的屋子，有曾经对手赐予的衣物和书籍。康斯坦丁诺斯对着那几本书的封面发了一会呆——有两本书看上去只是适合打发时间的诗集，这使他进而做出一个推测——阿弗尼暂时没有在短期内把他处死的打算。这无疑是个明智的决定，康斯坦丁诺斯试图用阿弗尼的角度思考了一下，苦笑着下了个定论。毕竟在弄不明白已经死去的敌人如何复活之前，再次将他处死无疑相当于把事情重新推向不可掌控的一侧。  
在攻城战役中，年轻的苏丹曾经无数次想象过见到他顽固的对手时的场面。也许他会命令手下将他穿刺或者用锯子锯成两半，像是他后来对某个不肯投降的意大利官员那样，以惩罚他曾经对自己摇摇欲坠王位的威胁；他也无数次想象过，假如士兵能够为他找到那位曾经有过一面之缘，鼓舞过他的希腊学者，他也许会慷慨地给他松绑，然后像先知对待索菲亚那样，告诉他，“我把你自己作为礼物馈赠给你。”然后他可以自由地离开，前往尚且自由的摩里亚或者意大利。  
这两个幻想都在城市被征服的当晚合而为一，化为灰烬。塞尔维亚的士兵从尸体堆里抬出了一具已经冰冷的身体，他脚上有一双被血浸透的靴子，隐约看得出来双头鹰的刺绣；他僵硬的手上戴着权章戒指，紧紧攥住一柄长剑。那柄剑他握得那样紧，不知名的士兵砍断了他三根手指才把剑取出来敬献给城市的征服者。而阿弗尼看向他此刻裸露出来的手腕，上面缠着银丝编织的两圈链条，中间是一颗玻璃制的蓝眼睛——十三年前，埃迪尔内的一个男孩子从颈上摘下它，把它缠绕在自称名为斯洛格斯的“希腊学者”腕间。  
这是邪眼，是我母亲留给我的纪念物。那个男孩子说，它能抵挡别人渴望你所有之物的眼睛，消弭嫉妒带来的灾难。  
那之后他命令士兵砍下他已故敌人的头颅，悬挂在广场上示众；在士兵离开以后他脱下斗篷，覆盖在那位名叫斯洛格斯的希腊学者无头的躯体之上。

很多年后，土耳其有了自己的史学家，他们会记录下这样一句话——伊斯坦布尔的君主英勇无畏，不肯投降。而按照律法，不曾投降而被攻陷的城市中，所有的俘虏都必然沦为奴隶。  
所以曾经以死亡逃脱了这种命运，而如今又被不知名都力量重新遣送回沦为俘虏境地的康斯坦丁诺斯必然属于苏丹的个人财产，阿弗尼想着。  
他不会沦为奴隶，苏丹陛下不允许自己曾经的对手落到被人鞭打驱使的境地；他也不会被处死……但阿弗尼也绝无可能把自由当作礼物赐予他。  
他不是我的奴隶……阿弗尼很清楚这一点。但康斯坦丁诺斯是我的，他这样告诉自己。  
他属于我。

阿弗尼再次见到康斯坦丁诺斯的时候，对方坐在床边，安静地精神着放在膝头的圣经。他没有翻看它，也没有伸出手去抚摸，只是那样安安静静第看着，即使门又一次被打开了也没有转过头去。  
于是他得以长久地打量康斯坦丁诺斯。时间使他不再是埃迪尔内的男孩，也不是二十一岁意气风发的征服者，而康斯坦丁诺斯看上去则年轻了些，几乎是他年幼时见到的那个斯洛格斯的模样。阿弗尼说不清这是不是自己的错觉，也许只是他最后的模样太过狼狈惨烈，与现下的样子反差实在大了些。  
阿弗尼的嘴唇动了动，没有发出声音。他要说些什么呢，作为苏丹与前任皇帝，在一切已经成为定局之后，他们能够谈论的话题实在是太少了。于是他决心假装他们之间不曾有过一个帝国与一座都城的纠葛，假装只是那个垂头丧气的小男孩终于获得了学者为他描绘的灿烂前景，找到阔别多年的朋友预备报答。  
“斯洛格斯先生。”  
阿弗尼至今不知道康斯坦丁诺斯为什么要选择这样一个假名，这个名字怪异，不常见、而且同他的本名毫无联系，也许他说叫约瑟夫或者曼努埃尔更容易一些。而对于康斯坦丁诺斯来说，曾经有无数人叫过他的这个名字，高贵或平凡的，富裕或贫穷的，学者或农民。康斯坦丁诺斯转过头去看向门口，同阿弗尼四目相对。  
——是的，有无数人叫过这个名字，但是这里面不应该包括一位苏丹。  
康斯坦丁诺斯的神情中带着些许困惑。  
“你还记得吗……二十一年前，在埃迪尔内。”  
“原来你就是那个男孩子。”康斯坦丁诺斯了然。原来已经是二十一年了——他上一段人生结束的日子也已经过了八年。  
阿弗尼沉默地看着他，像是在等一个判决——他们两个人的判决。也许康斯坦丁诺斯会说早知如此我应该在当初就把你掐死一类的话，那就说吧，那个满脸泪痕的小男孩会得到迟来二十一年的判决，而即使如此，尊贵的苏丹暂时还不打算结束康斯坦丁诺斯的生命。  
但是他什么都没有再说，只是对他笑了笑。

阿弗尼自顾自坐到康斯坦丁诺斯的身边，伸出手去捧住他的右手。康斯坦丁诺斯的手指瘦而长，骨节分明，有常年习武留下的茧痕。那是完好的，有温度的一只手，五根手指上都没有被砍断过的痕迹。  
“自从我当上苏丹开始，我就立誓要找到那位'斯洛格斯先生'，给予他应有的报酬，”他试探着同康斯坦丁诺斯的右手十指交握，对方看了他一眼，并没有把手抽离。  
“那是我作为一个路人应当做的事，”康斯坦丁诺斯的语气里没有什么波澜，“作为皇帝，我有更多应当做的事。”即使知道会被她的丈夫告发，康斯坦丁诺斯也许还会扶住那个跌落台阶的土耳其妇女。那么，如果在二十一年前他就知道，那个孩子将来会夺取他所在乎的一切呢？  
没有如果。  
“现在没有了。”阿弗尼不容置疑地说。康斯坦丁诺斯在位的时候不曾接受过像模像样的加冕，直到他战死城下之后，仍然有许多人称他为伪皇帝或者僭主。无论是否承认他上一段人生的皇帝身份，现在希腊人的皇帝死了，命运送到他身边的只是康斯坦丁诺斯这个人。  
——你不再是皇帝了。这句话到了阿弗尼的嘴边又被他吞咽下去。即使现在康斯坦丁诺斯显然已经沦为阶下囚，这句话听上去也实在过于冒犯。  
“你可以安心，我不会将你处死，我会给你应有的礼遇。”他犹豫了几遍，说出的是这样一句话。  
“……假如你杀了我，我才能真正安心。”康斯坦丁诺斯硬邦邦地回了他一句。  
阿弗尼沉默了许久，最后只是紧紧握住他的手。  
“我不会杀你，”他笃定地说，“绝对不会。”

在“希腊学者和他的朋友”的角色框架之下，康斯坦丁诺斯同阿弗尼的相处逐渐自然起来，阿弗尼始终小心地不肯越过这出戏码的界限。八年之前长枪挑着罗马人最后一位皇帝塞满了干草的头颅巡游在帝国的边境，他的身体则同普通的战士一般被焚为灰烬。在苏丹与皇帝的角色上，他对手下败将所施加的惩罚和羞辱已经足够多，多到连他自己都对此感到疲惫，迫切地想要把这两个角色的枷锁化为乌有。  
而学者和年轻的土耳其朋友的角色足够安全，在这个角色之下他可以聊起君士坦丁堡焕然一新的街道，在他命令之下修建的，整洁繁盛的大市场，他会讲起自己打扮成某种身份的人在市井之间的见闻，会从大市场为他带来意大利或者赛里斯商人贩卖的新奇货物。康斯坦丁诺斯会认真而专注地倾听他的描述，尽管阿弗尼多少知晓比起自己的换装见闻他更加在乎他曾经深爱的城市如今的模样。倚仗着这个角色的掩护，阿弗尼可以带来两瓶葡萄酒，在康斯坦丁诺斯揶揄的眼光中对酹几杯，或者只是安静地在他的肩头靠上一会，感受着他切实的心跳。  
那么我们现在究竟算是什么呢，阿弗尼在托普卡帕宫的夜里问自己。他们或许不是朋友，埃迪尔内的小男孩并不敢期望自己的大朋友在知晓自己未来的作为之后不会厌弃地推开他；他们至少目前也不是敌人，寄托于他仁慈而获得一线生机的人还没有资格称作他的敌人。那么称作故人也许是最合适的，一对只能在限定的角色里和平相处的故人，日光照不进的牢房是他们的戏台。  
而阿弗尼近乎迫切地渴盼把康斯坦丁诺斯从角色里拉出来，从他们幽暗的戏台里拉出来，站到他真实的生活中，站到明媚而热烈的阳光之下。  
他开始寻找恰当的东西带给康斯坦丁诺斯。在这个人存在的实体化为乌有之后，他曾经认真地寻找和收集过他存在的痕迹，把它们留存在自己的宫殿之间。而现在他把那些东西一样样带给康斯坦丁诺斯，无论是赠送给他或是仅仅展示给他。承载他过往的东西被谨慎收集在阿弗尼的生活中，他把它们一一陈列在康斯坦丁诺斯的面前，仿佛是在告诉他，我的生命里已经为你留好了适宜的位置。  
某一天他带来的是士兵在布拉赫奈尔宫中搜索到的一个盒子，里面是被用细布仔细包裹好的一条金质手饰，大小恰好契合孩子的手腕，有细细的黄金链和扣头，上面的方块绿松石拱卫着中间卷草花纹的金牌。那里面原本还有一封信，阿弗尼读过其中的内容，知道里面的内容近似诀别，这封信和金质饰物原本应该在城市陷落之前由名为约安尼斯·斯弗朗齐斯的人送出。  
他看着康斯坦丁诺斯把那件饰物倒在摊开的手掌上细细打量，想到他应该告诉对方，尽管信使早已丧命，他仍旧把信送到了应当收到的人手中。  
“海伦娜啊，我的小海伦娜，”康斯坦丁诺斯只是低声慨叹，“愿上主保佑她。”他想起他们上一次见面的样子，四十多岁的前摩里亚专制公现帝国皇帝完全没有和几岁的小女孩打交道的经验，犹豫良久拿起一本圣经预备给她读一读耶稣基督的行止。  
小姑娘却向叔叔摊开手掌，露出细细的黄金链和扣头，上面的方块绿松石和中间拱卫着卷草花纹的金牌。“我知道帝国没有钱……我相信您才是能够拯救帝国的人。叔叔，收下它吧，这是我能够送给您的礼物。”  
他不觉得弟弟德米特里乌斯的立场足以让他逃往自由的意大利，而他的能力也不足以在苏丹的统治下留住摩里亚的土地。那么小侄女海伦娜是否还在人世？但愿她足够幸运，活下来嫁给了一个品行良好的欧洲贵族。  
阿弗尼终于找到了一个好的话题，他的眼睛亮了亮，“她很平安，现在居住在埃迪尔内。我可以叫她来见你。”

康斯坦丁诺斯记忆里的海伦娜只是个九岁的小姑娘，而阿弗尼对他名义上的哈顿海伦娜也并不熟悉。十九岁的海伦娜·帕列奥洛吉娜站在他面前，她穿着希腊式的，暗蓝的长袍同黑色的裙子，浑身上下只有胸前的一枚十字架作为装点。海伦娜一头金棕色的头发在脑后一丝不苟地盘成辫子，又被暗蓝的头巾小心压住。同三年以前相比，她个子更加高挑了一些，面庞更加消瘦。她面无表情，一板一眼地向他行礼，面上沉重的严肃令他怀疑她是不是三年都没有笑过一下。  
海伦娜的脸上没有丝毫脂粉装点，阿弗尼甚至发现她的眉毛并不是记忆里细细弯弯的样子，而是有点英气的形状。那些仆人当时一定花费了许多力气才把她打扮成一个娇美的妃子……毕竟她看上去甚至并不怎么像个传统意义的少女或妻子，阿弗尼脑海里忽然冒出这个念头。紧接着的另一个念头是——应该告诉她，她这模样实在是像极了另一个人。  
而后他记起来，三年以前，他对她说，“比起你的父亲来，你长得更像你的一位叔叔。”  
那时海伦娜只是看上去温顺而恭敬地低了头，目光落在袖口的花朵上，“我并不是我的每一位叔叔都见过，也许我可以猜一猜帕迪沙说的是我的哪一位叔叔。”  
“如果是我想的那一位，如果我真的同他相像……”海伦娜仍旧恭敬地半垂着眼睫，“那么此刻应该有一把匕首插在您的胸口。”  
阿弗尼不记得自己是否曾经拂袖而去。可以想见的是他没有大发雷霆，所以海伦娜仍旧享受了三年他赐予的房产和年金，现在还能够站在他的面前——但那之后他再也没有去见过海伦娜。  
他有些庆幸海伦娜没有遭遇约安尼斯的命运，也万幸她到来得足够晚，没有像塔玛丽一样患上瘟疫，所以他现在还能够带着康斯坦丁诺斯的亲人去见他。  
“我明天会带你去见你的叔叔，”他告诉她，“你所想到的那一位。”

海伦娜为自己换上了青金石蓝的头巾同披风。她在镜子前踌躇了多半个晚上，在侍女的规劝下才肯暂且浅眠。她不知道自己应该穿上华丽的衣服以显示自己处境尚佳，还是继续自己朴实无趣的打扮以表明自己从未放弃持守贞洁。她对着镜子扬起嘴角，才发觉自己已经几乎不会笑了——她笑得勉强，丧气，像是被人逼迫着要么笑要么死一样糟糕。可是她要笑的呀，无论叔叔如何重新回到这个世界上，她怎么能够让叔叔担心呢。  
见到康斯坦丁诺斯的时候这一切都被她丢到了脑后，康斯坦丁诺斯看到高挑纤瘦的少女冲进屋门，跪倒在他面前泪流满面。  
“叔叔。”她伏在康斯坦丁诺斯的膝头，温热的泪水透过布料洇到皮肤上。康斯坦丁诺斯仍旧记得那个九岁的，怯弱而谦卑的小姑娘，现在十九岁的海伦娜紧紧抓着他的袖子，上气不接下气地抽噎。她从没想过她的叔叔还能够回到人世、她能够在活着的时候再见他一面。  
“不要哭。”康斯坦丁诺斯无措地俯下身轻轻拍着海伦娜的肩膀，后者像是猛然回过神一样抬起头来。  
“我这些年很好，真的很好，我只是太想念您了……”海伦娜忙不迭地解释着，“帕迪沙新近赐予了我在君士坦丁堡的住处，我仍然享有我的年金……叔叔，您搬到我的住处去好不好？  
——我在学习米斯特拉斯的学者们的著作，我现在学得不多，但我有很多书籍，有很多机会……您不是一直说想要有更多的时间去学习希腊先贤的知识，而不是整修军备吗？现在我们有机会了，您和我住在一起，让我陪着您好么？”  
海伦娜跪在康斯坦丁诺斯的面前不肯起身，长长的一句话之间几乎没有多久的停顿，仿佛这样就能把所有拒绝的机会都堵住。叔叔被允许活下去，她清楚地知道这一点，那么即使是任性她也想要把叔叔留在被慷慨赐予的安全区内。  
康斯坦丁诺斯温柔地为海伦娜拭去眼泪，试图把她扶起来。海伦娜却只是固执地跪在地上，“监牢里无论如何不是个适宜居住的好地方，帕迪沙已经准许了，给我一个机会来照顾您吧……”她紧紧抓住康斯坦丁诺斯的手腕，叔叔是有体温的，他还活着，经书上拉匝禄死而复生以后还要走向死亡，但是她不允许自己想这些，不许自己考虑叔叔因何归来，不准备顾及在旁人和曾经的她眼里他是不是帝国最后的希望。康斯坦丁诺斯只是她的叔叔，他终于回到了她的人生中，她唯有固执地不肯放手。

海伦娜哈顿迁居韦法区一座专门辟给她居住的院落之后，某一个夜里，康斯坦丁诺斯从七重堡垒的囚徒变成了客居君士坦丁堡的学者。帕迪沙对希腊人的文化比真主的旨意更加感兴趣，这在帝国早已不是秘密，于是他结识了一位新的希腊学者这件事也就毫不引入注目——毕竟那只是个籍籍无名的学者，毕竟他还没有在苏丹的统治下获得一官半职。  
在阿弗尼的眼里，这毕竟是个好的开始。从帕迪沙驾临七重堡垒的监狱到苏丹拜访他的哈顿或朋友，从阴暗不见天日的戏台变成一座毕竟宽敞明亮，有花园和阳光直射的院落。七重堡垒的囚徒，如果一切顺利的话，将会逐渐被人们遗忘。  
而他现在可以同他的故人坐在树荫下的摇椅上谈天说地，蓝衣服的海伦娜拘束地坐在一旁，看着侍女阿伊莎为他们添上一杯咖啡。  
“这是商人从埃及带回来的一种饮料。”她向叔叔介绍，“味道有些苦，也许加了糖块会好一些……它能够提振精神，所以不被允许喝酒的一些虔诚的土耳其人会很喜欢它。”  
海伦娜觉得这句话听上去好像有点不对，于是声音低下去，“城市里很多人都喜欢，我在夜晚想读书的时候也会喝上一些。”  
“那么这也许是种不错的饮料。”康斯坦丁诺斯接过话题，“而我从来不曾听说过它……我们的城市变化很大。”  
它现在是一座繁华的都城了。阿弗尼简短地说，把桌上的一块甜瓜递给康斯坦丁诺斯。他看了海伦娜一眼，海伦娜顺从地起身告退，像从前无数次一样——她有许多时间陪伴她的叔叔，也从不贪恋在苏丹面前的时光。往常在海伦娜退下去的时候，阿弗尼甚至可以轻轻亲吻康斯坦丁诺斯的额头和脸颊，后者即使看上去并不愉悦，也从未拒绝或反抗过，他的回应往往只是一个浅而平淡的笑，带着某种纵容和默许的意味。  
但这一次阿弗尼只是看着康斯坦丁诺斯咬了一口甜瓜，带着期盼等待他的表情或是评价。无奈康斯坦丁诺斯实在觉不出一块甜瓜究竟有什么特地评价的必要，只是随着刚才的话题继续下去，“如果有机会，我真的很想看看它现在的样子。”  
“这块瓜的味道怎么样？”两个人几乎是同时开口。  
康斯坦丁诺斯看了他一眼，眸中闪过的东西复杂难明。阿弗尼甚至感到有点委屈，像是一个捧出自己最心爱的玩具却被成年人轻轻略过的小孩子，“它是从托普卡帕宫的花园里摘下来的……是我亲手种下，自己打理的。”这是由他所创造的东西里，相对不那么容易触及他们另一重身份的一件，阿弗尼想。只有一位苏丹可以统治城市，但即使是个普通的居民也可以摘下自己院子里亲手栽种的瓜果递给朋友品尝。  
“原来你喜欢园艺。”康斯坦丁诺斯轻声说，“甜瓜的味道很好，你是一个技术很高超的园丁。”  
他的语气里带着些遗憾，“只是我不擅长种植花果……我喜欢打猎，所以不能回赠你同等珍贵的礼物了。”  
“不，我不需要你的礼物。”阿弗尼摇头，他的脑海里有一个念头正在发芽破土。  
一个大胆的念头。  
也许他可以邀请他去看看现在的城市，把他最为骄傲的作品展现在康斯坦丁诺斯面前——不是长大了的男孩阿弗尼的收获，而是法提赫苏丹的功绩。  
“你可以去看城市的样子，”他说，“我会安排好一切，你可以去看它现在的样子。”  
我们可以一起行走在街道上，市场里，去咖啡馆而不是院子里喝一杯咖啡，如果你愿意，我们甚至可以一起出城打猎。  
他开始期待，期待同康斯坦丁诺斯分享自己全部的世界。

有经人不能够在城市中骑马，而阿弗尼无法接受他的朋友步行在骑马的他身边以及之后可能带来的一切，也显然不能命令康斯坦丁诺斯打扮得像个土耳其人。于是坐在马车里，康斯坦丁诺斯再次看到了他深爱的城市。  
尽管只过了八年时间，曾经破败荒凉、硝烟弥漫的城市已经焕然一新。来自世界各国的商人穿梭在城市中，在曾经的残垣断壁之上，一座座新建的宣礼塔深入云霄。  
阿弗尼坐在他的身边，认真地为他解释着每个地方的趣闻轶事。  
康斯坦丁诺斯曾经居住的布拉赫奈尔宫殿荒芜已久，他甚至看得到一棵小树苗摇摇晃晃顽强地生长在旧时的宫墙之间。这是一座废弃的宫殿，阿弗尼当初并没有任何时候整修它以便住进去的打算，他只是在皇帝曾经的居所驻足良久，捡起散落在地上的几张字纸，然后念起了波斯人古老的诗歌。  
你想到了什么呢？康斯坦丁诺斯问他。  
“我在想，当我的帝国也要归于尘土的时候，会否有人为它画上一个壮烈而完美的句号。”阿弗尼脱口而出，随即试图把话题转到窗外的建筑之上。  
前面的是从前的圣使徒教堂，我曾经在这里把管理罗马基督徒的权力授予新任的牧首。阿弗尼指着一边的建筑物说。  
“可是它现在是一座清真寺，”康斯坦丁诺斯看着四座显得陌生的宣礼塔。  
……后来发生了一些事情。阿弗尼没有提起他对牧首金纳迪乌斯隐秘的鄙夷，以及命令手下把一具尸体扔进教堂的经过。那里现在是法提赫清真寺了，是他所私有的清真寺……里面只有一座无名的坟墓属于基督徒，连君士坦丁大帝的石棺都被丢出门外以后，只有那座无名的坟墓得以留存——而那里面甚至没有一具完整的尸体。  
这也是绝对不能提起的事，阿弗尼警告自己，右手已经下意识地握住了康斯坦丁诺斯的手掌。  
康斯坦丁诺斯看了他一眼。  
“过一会我们会到曾经的奥古斯塔广场，再往前是阿亚索菲亚。我的宫殿也在那附近，以后我会邀请你去那里见我的。”阿弗尼看向远处的石柱。  
在那桩石柱上，曾经……  
阿弗尼忽然紧紧地抱住了康斯坦丁诺斯的肩膀，把头靠在他的肩上。  
“这的确是一座繁华的城市，”康斯坦丁诺斯没有把自己的手臂抽出来，只是轻声感叹。  
尽管只是在马车上看到曾经的城市，他已经足以明白许多事情。城市的人更多了，建筑物更加崭新富丽，世界渴望之城终于又是炫目的众城之女皇而不只是一座最后的灯塔。  
他熟悉的教堂与修道院往往多出了四根尖塔，而附近仍然保留着教堂模样的建筑被尖塔的高度死死压住。他见到的骑马人往往带着头巾，同他一样打扮的人则步行在街道上——于是他也能明白，为什么此刻他们要坐在马车中，而非并驾齐驱。  
康斯坦丁诺斯甚至又一次看到了那个土耳其妇人，车夫勒住马蹄，妇人惊呼着把孩子从车轮下拉扯出来，“尔萨，回来！”  
康斯坦丁诺斯看到，她的背上还背着一个小小的女婴。车夫嘟囔了什么又生硬地停住，妇人看向马车的车窗，忙不迭地用土耳其语向车中的贵人道谢同道歉。  
她看着车里的人愣怔了片刻，用没有拉着孩子的右手迅速地划了一个十字架。上、下、右、左。  
善心的大人，愿主赐福与您，她说。  
康斯坦丁诺斯没有回应她，只是想，原来她甚至不是个土耳其人。

自打可以在城市中行走以来，康斯坦丁诺斯发觉他生活中的一些细节在慢慢地起变化。阿弗尼来得更频繁，却只是短短地待上片刻，同他聊上两句、抱一抱他，或是在他的额头落下一个吻。他也的确有几次邀请康斯坦丁诺斯到托普卡帕宫去，将御园中的珍禽异兽一一指给他看，托普卡帕宫的仆从下人们对于这位“苏丹的朋友科斯塔先生”逐渐习以为常。这是个安静的人，大家都知道，他没有官职，但很受帕迪沙的尊重。  
他的小海伦娜在面对下人的时候变得更加严肃——他不知道这是否是最近才有的变化，抑或她在埃迪尔内的时候就是这副模样，只是在自己身边恢复了一部分温柔怯弱的本性。她会拿着书漫不经心地找一个理由然后在他的屋子里待上半天，有时候甚至会显露出几分小女孩的亲昵。更多的时候她只是忧心忡忡地看着他欲言又止。  
他往往只能摸一摸她的发顶——就像安抚当年的小女孩。  
仅仅从他们两个人的身上，康斯坦丁诺斯耶可以判断出事情变化的方向——那是他预料之中的轨迹。  
从伊兹密尔来的女仆哈蒂杰曾经向他讲起过城市里的传说——这个传说不是来自伯罗奔尼撒，就是来自这座城市本身。海伦娜只是从来不曾向他提起这个传闻。  
“先生，您听说过那首歌谣吗？”她小心翼翼地试探，“在一个恰当的时候，持剑天使会将罗马人的皇帝从沉睡中唤醒，他会追杀土耳其人，城市会是我们的……”  
那么她至少应该是个罗马人或者基督徒，康斯坦丁诺斯想。  
哈蒂杰轻声用希腊语哼唱起来，“风在响，雨在响，圣索菲亚也在响……我们的夫人请不要哭泣，时候要到来了，它是我们的……”  
我听见过。康斯坦丁诺斯想，他听见过孩子的歌唱，风在响，雨在响，圣索菲亚也在响，六十四枚铃铛，四百贴壁木板墙。他只是从来不知晓后面的句子，想也知道没人会教孩子把它们拿到大街上来歌唱。  
“……我听市场里的人说有人见过那位皇帝回来了，”哈蒂杰压低了声音，“您说，他什么时候会——啊！”  
阿伊莎狠狠拧住了哈蒂杰的耳朵把她拽离开康斯坦丁诺斯的身边，她慌张而小心地解释，“先生，哈蒂杰太小了，她还不懂得什么话不应该说，请您原谅她……”  
两个女孩子很迅速地消失在康斯坦丁诺斯的视野里，风里隐约传来阿伊莎的怒斥，“你那个脑壳子是长着好看的吗！这种话都说，往后死都不知道是怎么死的！”  
康斯坦丁诺斯很长一段时间都没有再见到哈蒂杰，阿伊莎的身边换了一个新面孔赛乌黛。  
于是康斯坦丁诺斯只能在心里回答那个小姑娘：  
他的确回来了，只是他没有能够追杀土耳其人。他有许多应该做的事，却连一把剑都没有。

为了邀请他的学者朋友在托普卡帕宫饮宴，苏丹陛下甚至召来了圣乔治教堂的唱诗班取代宫廷乐师来演奏音乐。为真主征服了世界渴望之城的帕迪沙拿着一本圣经，从里面指出应当演唱的章节，命令他的仆人吩咐下去。  
“——请将我有如印玺，放在你的心上，有如印玺，放在你的肩上。因为爱坚如死亡，妒顽如阴府。”  
阿弗尼的目光落在康斯坦丁诺斯身上。被他默默凝视的人并没有回望他，也没有如他所想享受御厨的杰作。他只是安安静静地握着酒杯，目光投向地面。  
“——它的焰是火焰，是上主的火焰。”  
而这歌声本也应该是上主的歌声。  
从前作为领主和皇帝的时候康斯坦丁诺斯并不被认为是个虔诚的人，他曾经数次征收教会的财产以整修军备、或是分发给民众，以至于他离世后谴责的声音仍旧不绝。  
但唱起圣咏的时候总应该有乳香和白蜡，有圣像和祈祷的人们，而不是包着头巾的主人和系着面纱的侍女，不是“变了质的葡萄汁”和烤肉。土耳其的苏丹要邀请希腊人宾客，就选了他们最神圣的旋律取代宫廷的娱乐，作为一个别出心裁的点缀。  
他静静地盯着地面，直到阿弗尼也终于忍受不了康斯坦丁诺斯长久的沉默，走下他的座位，伸出手来邀请康斯坦丁诺斯去往其他的宫殿。  
“我有一件礼物要赠予你。”阿弗尼说。  
康斯坦丁诺斯接过熟悉的曲身剑，剑鞘的花纹和颜色都很陌生。阿弗尼的目光落在剑柄处，康斯坦丁诺斯的手指瘦长而有力，将剑柄紧紧握住。  
我的士兵从你身上得到了它。阿弗尼说，省略了中间的那个过程。这把剑一直收藏在他的身边，被他无数次地抚摸或注视，直到它真正的主人归来。而康斯坦丁诺斯从它的刀刃上看到穿过八年的时光飞溅的鲜血，听到炮弹轰击城墙的声音，嗅到空气中弥漫的硝烟。  
“你不该把它送给我……”他叹息了一声，把剑收入鞘中，双手递回。  
阿弗尼只是看着他的眼睛，“现在你回来了，那么它理应是你的。我不会给你任何携带武器的禁令。”他一字一句地说，似乎是认真地立下一个誓言或约定。  
“我愿意相信，你不会用它来伤害我。”  
阿弗尼攥紧康斯坦丁诺斯的手，重新让他握住那把剑。这次他可以紧紧握住剑，没有人会切断他的手指了。  
——海伦娜从他的记忆里抬起头来对他说，“如果我真的像他，应该有一把匕首插在你的胸口。”  
康斯坦丁诺斯对上阿弗尼期待的目光。他好像又变回了埃迪尔内的小男孩，抓住新朋友的衣袖怯怯地，带着期待问他，“我们还有机会见面的，对吧？”  
的确如此。他隔着二十一年的间隙，笃定地回应。  
“那么我是否也可以相信，您不会离开我。”阿弗尼忽然抱紧了康斯坦丁诺斯，那把入鞘的剑隔在他们之间硌得生疼，他却固执地不肯放手。  
康斯坦丁诺斯轻轻拍着阿弗尼的后背，像是安抚一个哭闹的孩子。  
但他终究没能讲出什么安抚的话来。  
“每个人都会死的。”

“我是否能够得到允许，向您提一个问题？”  
当日的夜里，蜡烛熄灭以后，康斯坦丁诺斯听到一个怯怯的女声。  
说吧。他起先是颔首，然后意识到姑娘看不到他的动作。  
黑暗里姑娘的声音有些颤抖。“我听到一些关于您身份的传言。我是亚该亚的希腊人，被卖到这里，我的本名叫作菲洛蒂娜。您可以告诉我您的来处吗？”  
康斯坦丁诺斯知道，她想得到的并不是明面上的这个问题的答案。如果小海伦娜听到她信任的侍女说出这种问题，大概会大发雷霆地把这个侍女驱逐出去，康斯坦丁诺斯想。她聪明地选择了夜晚，把声音压得沙哑。哈蒂杰从伊兹密尔来，那么她是阿伊莎还是赛乌黛，或者是一个他根本不曾知晓名字的女奴？  
“我是戈米斯托斯·普列东先生的学生，来自米斯特拉斯，我以为你应该知道这些，”他想了想，又问她，“你还有家人吗？如果你愿意，我可以想办法帮你成为自由人，回到故乡。”  
菲洛蒂娜在黑暗中向他行礼，“多谢您的好意。只是我所期盼的……并不只是这种程度的自由。”她的声音有点哽咽，“如果您不憎恶我的无礼，可以告知我您的名字吗？”  
康斯坦丁诺斯在本名同“斯洛格斯”之间犹豫了须臾——即使是后者，来自亚该亚的菲洛蒂娜也有机会听说，而如果她知道这个名字，无疑又是印证了传闻。  
“我提了一个多么愚蠢的问题……”菲洛蒂娜在黑暗和静默里哭了出来，“帕迪沙称您为科斯塔，您的名字显然是康斯坦丁诺斯……可是，为什么……”  
我很抱歉，我只是一个希腊学者，不能帮上你更多。康斯坦丁诺斯动了动嘴唇，没能说服自己的良心同意自己把这句话说出来。菲洛蒂娜也没有来得及等到这句话，“请您宽恕我打扰了您的安眠！”她飞快地说，转身冲出门外。  
静默的夜里隐约还听得到她强自压抑的哭声。  
康斯坦丁诺斯无法对她的哭声充耳不闻，也无法假装不知道还有无数个菲洛蒂娜流下痛苦的泪水。传奇里的大理石皇帝要在黄金门苏醒归来，那时就是君士坦丁堡回到希腊人手中的时候，而他在清晨的街道醒来，被投入七重堡垒的监禁，上主甚至没有赐予他一把预言里的木剑。他想起桌上的那把剑，上主不曾把那把剑还给他，那是阿弗尼郑重地赠予他的礼物。  
“我是希腊人的君王。”他仍旧在黑暗里提醒自己，“我有作为君王要做的事。”  
——那把剑也必然有它最恰当的用处。

自从康斯坦丁诺斯回到他的生活中以来，阿弗尼小心翼翼地保持着从未和他争吵的平衡。他从来没有像此刻这样想要拂袖而去。  
最后他只是在门口站定，用仅剩的耐心强压着怒火，“我们重逢的第一天我就已经告诉过你，我绝不会把你处死。”  
康斯坦丁诺斯很有耐心地看着他，像是说服一个执拗顽劣的孩子，“在希腊人的传说里，自从大理石君王苏醒的第一天，他的目标就是把城市夺回，驱逐和消灭土耳其人。只要这个传说存在一天，就会有希腊人高举反抗的旗帜。”  
“这个代价我还承受得起。”阿弗尼毫不犹豫地打断他。奥斯曼帝国的大军所向披靡，他的位置稳固如山，“你不会伤害我，他们也不会成功的。”  
——可这是我无法承受的代价。康斯坦丁诺斯的叹息里好像有一块大石沉沉压下。  
“我是希腊人的君王，我有作为君王要做的事。”  
阿弗尼伸出手去想要用力抓住康斯坦丁诺斯，在快要触碰到他时忽然像被抽掉了力气，只是把手搭在他的肩上。“你是我的，我不允许。”  
“心存死志的人总会找到机会。”康斯坦丁诺斯语气平淡，像在说一件不相干的事。  
希腊的人民总会意识到“苏丹的朋友康斯坦丁诺斯”是个普通的人，他没有神的祝福和力量，和所有的普通人一样会停止呼吸。人们固执地相信神的旨意，可当神话的主角长眠地下，沉浸于虚幻希望的人便会清醒过来，而非像飞蛾一样撞入烈火。  
阿弗尼读懂了康斯坦丁诺斯平静无波的眼神。他总会杀死他自己的，用任何可能想到或是根本想不到的工具和方式。比起被人抽出剑给予一个了断，那个结果或许更加惨烈和漫长。  
“我知道从古时起希腊人就不喜欢用自杀作为生命的终点。”他吃力地开口，每一句话都艰涩得像是一块千斤重的巨石，“如果这就是您的决定……不，我不能……”  
阿弗尼花费许多的时间同心思想象过一幅美好的图景，而现在他要亲手撕碎它、或者看着它在他的眼前片片碎裂，化为乌有。  
“无论如何，我仍然像初见时一样向你致以祝福。”康斯坦丁诺斯对阿弗尼安抚地笑了笑。  
那之后阿弗尼抽出剑，用另一只空出来的手抱住康斯坦丁诺斯坐在厚重的地毯上。在空气中弥漫的铁锈味里，他的视野逐渐地模糊了，他开始变得年轻，变得矮小，直到重新成为眼泪汪汪的小男孩。  
小男孩抱紧他年长的朋友，斯洛格斯用最后一丝力气捧起小男孩握剑的手，在手背上落下一个吻。  
鲜血从他的唇齿间涌出，温温热热滴落下去。  
滴答，滴答。


End file.
